


Гин-сан против яоя

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pедактор Гинтамы хочет добавить в мангу яой...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гин-сан против яоя

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: F-fantazy

~Пролог~

Редактор тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Так не пойдет, Сорачи-сенсей. Мы их теряем!

\- Кого? - не понял Сорачи.

\- Фуджоши, яойщицы, фангёрлы... У них много названий. Дело в том, что в последнее время в Гинтаме совсем нет фансервиса, одни шутки и драки. Маленьким мальчикам нравится, но маленькие мальчики не могут тратить много денег на мерчендайз. Вы понимаете, о чем я?- спросил редактор.

\- Нет, - честно признался Сорачи.

\- В Гинтаме нужно больше яоя, - бесстрастно заявил редактор.

\- Что значит больше? В Гинтаме нет яоя! - запротестовал Сорачи.

\- Я это знаю, вы это знаете, но тысячи яойщиц думают иначе. И мы должны соответствовать! - сказал редактор.

\- Да что вы такое говорите? Это же как душу за банан продать! - возмутился Сорачи.

\- Почему за банан? - хитро ухмыльнулся редактор, порылся в ящике своего письменного стола, вытащил целую связку бананов и многозначительно пошевелил бровями.

\- Яой, говорите... - задумался Сорачи. - Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

\- Надеюсь на вас, сенсей, - сказал редактор и отдал Сорачи бананы.

 

~Следующим утром в Эдо~

C самого утра Гинтоки подозревал, что сегодня что-то будет не так. Шестым чувством, третьим глазом и пятой точкой он ощущал это самое "не так". Однако всё шло своим чередом, они с Кагурой позавтракали относительно спокойно. Кагура отправилась выгуливать Садахару, а Гинтоки на всякий случай остался дома.

В дверь постучали. Гинтоки пришлось встать и открыть – а вдруг клиент? Но на пороге стоял горилла всея Шинсенгуми, главнокомандующий Кондо. Он странно краснел и переминался с ноги на ногу. 

Гинтоки сразу понял, к чему это:   
\- В туалет к нам нельзя, он на ремонте.

\- Я не за тем... Я хотел... Может мы... Это... - мямлил Кондо.

\- Что это? - раздраженно спросил Гинтоки.

\- Ну... Нет, я не могу! - воскликнул Кондо и с криком "Отае-сан!!!!" убежал восвояси.

Гинтоки покачал головой: горилла-то, кажется, окончательно крышей двинулся. Гинтоки уж было собирался вернутся обратно в квартиру, как вдруг заметил поднимающегося по лестнице Хиджикату. 

\- Если ты гориллу ищешь, то он только что ушел, - сообщил Гинтоки.

\- Я видел. Значит, он не справился с задачей... Слушай, Йорозуя, у меня к тебе дело есть, - ответил Хиджиката.

\- Какое еще дело? – Гинтоки церемониться не стал.

\- Важное, не на улице обсуждать.

Гинтоки нехотя пустил представителя Шинсенгуми в дом и сурово спросил незванного гостя:   
\- Ну? Чего надо?

\- Надо сделать в манге яой, - сказал Хиджиката.

\- Яой? - переспросил Гинтоки.

\- Ну, всякий там бойз лав и так далее, - Хиджиката, кажется, смутился.

\- Бойз лав? В Гинтаме? Оогуши-кун, да ты, наверное, на солнце перегрелся...

\- Мне это нравится не больше, чем тебе, но у нас приказ от самого главного, - вздохнул Хиджиката.

\- Ну так вали в свои Шинсенгумские казармы и выполняй, у вас там мужиков полно. А на меня не расчитывай! - категорично заявил Гинтоки.

\- Значит, отказываешься? - уточнил Хиджиката.

\- Отказываюсь, отказываюсь, извращенец.

\- Ну и ладно. Я хотел по-хорошему, но раз так, я сюда Сого пришлю, - гаденько ухмыльнулся Хиджиката и, хлопнув дверью, ушел.

Гинтоки задумчиво поковырял в ухе. У него всегда были подозрения насчёт ориентации Хиджикаты, и сейчас они подтвердились. 

В прихожей послышалась какая-то возня и голос Шинпачи:  
\- Доброе утро, Гин-сан!

\- Что же в нём доброго… - меланхолично ответил Гинтоки. Осторожно двигаясь вдоль стеночки и прижимаясь спиной ко всем вертикальным поверхностям, Шинпачи прокрался в комнату.

\- Что это с тобой? – поинтересовался Гинтоки.

Шинпачи откашлялся.   
\- Гин-сан, я тебя, конечно, уважаю и все такое, но я против участия в этой затее с яоем!

\- Ты что, думаешь, я на твою задницу позарюсь? - поразился Гинтоки, разгадав причину, по которой Шинпачи так жался к стене.

Шинпачи неопределенно пожал плечами, как-бы намекая, что от Гинтоки можно ждать чего угодно.

\- Гин-сан в шоке! Вот за кого ты меня принимаешь? А я думал... - с пафосом произнес Гинтоки.

\- Да нет, Гин-сан, все не так! Я ничего плохого не имел в виду! Я не верю, что ты способен на такое! - начал оправдываться Шинпачи.

\- Так, меньше слов – больше дела. Приготовь обед повкуснее, купи мне мороженого, и я всё прощу! - пообещал Гинтоки.

Шинпачи счастливо побежал на кухню, а Гинтоки улыбнулся – до чего просто добиться обеда от легковерного мальчишки! 

Из кухни слышались звуки оживленной готовки, и Гинтоки решил пойти в парк нагулять аппетит – благо погода радовала.

По дороге в парк Гинтоки удалось избежать неприятного разговора о квартплате с Отосе, так что настроение у него было просто отличное. Он уже присмотрел себе свободную скамейку в парке, и тут заметил Элизабет. Где она, там и Кацура. А от Кацуры одни проблемы – значит, из парка надо валить. Только Гинтоки успел прийти к такому выводу, как услышал знакомый голос:   
\- А, Гинтоки! Тебя-то мне и надо!

Гинтоки обернулся и увидел Кацуру, причем снова одетого в нелепый реперский костюм.   
\- Здорово, Зура! – устало ответил Гинтоки. Теперь от него не отвяжешься. Вот вам и погулял спокойно.

\- Не Зура, а Кацура! - строго поправил его собеседник. - Я уже собирался идти тебя искать.

\- Зачем это?- с подозрением спросил Гинтоки.

\- Думаю, про яой в Гинтаме ты уже слышал? - многозначительно спросил Кацура.

Гинтоки сообразил, что вопрос неспроста, и сразу решил расставить точки над і.  
\- Нет!

\- Не слышал? - удивился Кацура. - Так вот, там...

\- Слышал, слышал, но с тобой не буду! - прервал его Гинтоки.

\- А я и не предлагал! - оскорбился Кацура. - Я тебя предупредить хотел. Из достоверных источников мне стало известно, что в следующей главе манги у тебя запланирован БДСМ-ный тройничок с Такасуги и Камуи.

\- Чтооооо?! - ужаснулся Гинтоки.

\- Именно. Так что будь осторожен!- серьезно посмотрел на него Кацура.

\- Ага, спасибо, - слабым голосом ответил Гинтоки. Он вяло помахал Кацуре ручкой, отошел в тенек и плюхнулся на скамейку. 

Какой садист выдумал этот бред про яой? И что теперь делать? Ну, перво-наперво нужно вернуться домой и поесть, Шинпачи уже наверное накрыл обед. А потом? Гинтоки в задумчивости ковырял в носу. Может, спрятаться в Йошиваре? Уж Тсукуё его в обиду точно не даст, особенно, если напомнить, что он все-таки их герой. 

Размышления Гинтоки прервал Мадао.  
\- О, Гин-сан! Как хорошо, что я тебя тут встретил.

\- Это почему? – насторожился Гинтоки.

\- А давай мы... - Мадао показал крайне неприличный и однозначный жест.

\- Ты чё, больной? - Гинтоки запаниковал.

\- Да ладно, что тебе стоит? Вы, самураи, в войну, наверное, постоянно это самое – женщин ведь на войне не было! - парировал Мадао.

От напоминания про войну Гинтоки поморщился.   
\- Нам не до того было, мы воевали.

\- Так тем более надо наверстать упущенное! А мне обещали, что я выиграю в лотерею, если смогу в Гинтаме яой устроить! - сказал Мадао. 

\- Кто обещал? - поинтересовался Гинтоки.

\- Это секрет! - заулыбался Мадао. - Ну так что?

\- Ну так ничего! - разозлился Гинтоки. - Я в манге главный герой – как я сказал, так и будет! А я сказал, что с мужиками не сплю!

~Эпилог~

\- Алло!  
\- Добрый день, Сорачи-сенсей! Это ваш редактор!  
\- А, здравствуйте!  
\- Знаете, сенсей, мы тут посовещались и решили, что не надо в Гинтаме яой.  
\- Как не надо?! Да я уже пол-главы нарисовал! Да у меня на следующую главу такие планы были!  
\- Извините, но опросы все же показывают, что людям больше нравится не яой, а кавай!  
\- Кавай?  
\- Да, и моэ!  
\- Это как?  
\- Ну, можете кому-нибудь волосы розовыми сделать, это кавайно.  
\- ...  
\- Так мы можем на вас рассчитывать?

~Еще эпилог~

\- АААААА, Гин-сан, что у тебя с волосами?  
\- Шинпачи, ты чего орешь то?  
\- В-в-вот, зеркало в-в-возьми…  
\- ААААААА, ЧТО У МЕНЯ С ВОЛОСАМИ?


End file.
